Mobile subscribers use their mobile phones for a wide range of reasons, spanning business, family and personal purposes. In many circumstances (e.g., business security, personal privacy, etc.), mobile subscribers would like to suppress the call record details (i.e., calling or called numbers, call durations, etc.). The inadvertent or deliberate unauthorized viewing of a mobile subscriber's billing statement by a third party could be cause for the compromise of confidential information, personal or political embarrassment, etc.
Therefore, it is a drawback of the prior art that there does not exist a network solution for providing the necessary support for privacy management of a mobile subscriber's billing statement.